User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Scalar Waves
The standard definition of scalar waves is that they are created by a pair of identical waves (usually called the wave and its antiwave) that are in phase spatially (space), but out of phase temporally (time). That is to say, the two waves are physically identical, but 180 degree out of phase in terms of time. They even look different – like an infinitely projected mobius pattern on axis. The DNA antenna in our cells energy production centers (Mitochondria) assumes the shape of what is called a super-coil. Supercoil DNA look like a series of mobius coils. These mobius supercoil DNA are ( science will not verify this, so for now it is hypothetical) able to generate scalar waves. Most cells in the body contain thousands of these mobius supercoils, which are generating scalar waves throughout the cell and throughout the body. Scalar energy can regenerate and repair itself indefinitely. This also has important implications for the body DNA synthesis. A scalar wave is also called a Standing Wave, it is a pattern of moving energy that stays in one place. Waves we generally think of as moving through space as well as vibrating "up and down" but a scalar wave is stationary, or standing. Scalar waves are used by the controllers to generate interference or feedback systems or to stimulate the nervous system of bodies to repeatedly loop in a certain manner - well if you can visualise the kind of waveform described you can probably imagine. What are scalar waves Scalar waves are conceived as longitudinal waves, as are sound waves. Unlike the transversal waves of electromagnetism, which move up and down perpendicularly to the direction of propagation, longitudinal waves vibrate in line with the direction of propagation. Transversal waves can be observed in water ripples: the ripples move up and down as the overall waves move outward, such that there are two actions; one moving up and down, and the other propagating in a specific direction outward. Technically speaking, scalar electromagnetic waves have magnitude but no direction, since they are imagined to be the result of two electromagnetic waves that are 180 degrees out of phase with one another, which leads to both signals being canceled out. This results in a kind of ‘pressure wave’. Mathematical physicist James Clerk Maxwell, in his original mathematical equations concerning electromagnetism, established the theoretical existence of scalar electromagnetic waves. After his death, however, later physicists assumed these equations were meaningless, since scalar waves had not been empirically observed and repeatedly verified among the scientific community at large. Vibrational, or subtle energetic research, however, has helped advance our understanding of scalar electromagnetic waves. One important discovery states that there are many different types of scalar waves, not just those of the electromagnetic variety. For example, there are vital scalar waves (corresponding with the vital or “qi” body), emotional scalar waves, mental scalar waves, causal scalar waves, and so forth. In essence, as far as we are aware, all “subtle” energies are made up of various types of scalar waves. Some general properties of scalar electromagnetic waves (of the beneficial kind) include: *Travel faster than the speed of light. *Seem to transcend space and time. *Cause the molecular structure of water to become coherently reordered. *Positively increase immune function in mammals. *Are involved in the formation process in nature. Not all scalar waves, or subtle energies, are beneficial to living systems. Subtle Energy Science’s energetic encoding technology and scalar-wave entrainment effectively cancel this detrimental wave and transmute it into a beneficial wave. Traveling faster than the speed of light (superluminal), Scalar Waves are not electromagnetic but composed of pure zero-point energy. Nikola Tesla showed he could send electrical energy without wires. It turned out not to be good for business and it was also classified. He used longitudinal waves. The field pointer travels in the direction of propagation, much like sound waves and plasma waves do. Their potential is “scalar” but longitudinal wave vectors can be produced from them. However, they are simply called “scalar waves.” They can be used to send both information and energy. They could be used to heal or to alter a person or perhaps even an entire community. They can be imprinted with information patterns. They cannot be shielded by Faraday cages and apparently go through matter similar to neutrinos. They may even acquire neutrinos and gain energy from them as Dr. Konstantine Meyl posits. Dr. Meyl has reproduced Tesla’s technology of generating electric scalar waves and demonstrates it. He also enhanced Maxwell’s equations and discovered magnetic scalar waves which may affect biological systems and be used by them to communicate with little or no “noise.” Laplace’s scalar (and longitudinal) wave components can be explained through the vortices Maxwell used as a dampening term. Regarding unique, non-trivial physical effects of longitudinal waves and scalar longitudinal waves, the physical importance of the magnetic vector potential field (also used in relation to quantum mechanics) is also recognized. These ‘scalar’ longitudinal waves have closed field lines and cannot be easily detected. These longitudinal waves apparently acquire energy from the vacuum as they propagate so the possibility of extracting extra energy from our link as an open system to the vacuum of space, allowing for an (improperly called) “free energy,” exists. Their Poynting vector would coincide with the direction of propagation and – as a particulate aspect – we can visualize them as hidden vortical pulses themselves made of standing vortices and counter vortices.…perhaps expressions of a dynamic double torus geometry multi-fractal level connection and dynamism allowed by Nassim Haramein’s 64 tetrahedron grid and the isotropic vector matrix and vector equilibrium exchange of information and energies beyween deep and exterior levels in the quantum vacuum. Perhaps, as Dr. Steven Greer says in his lectures, an object can be made to resonate using high voltage, high frequency, low amperage electric energy field, being affected so as to tilt outside of spacetime (its spin?) and made to disappear into another “dimension.” I think that what Dr. Greer calls “dimension” actually is another “parallel” physical reality system stemming from a different ratio of how Subtle-Mental and Physical Realms combine. Perhaps the type of Poynting vector and electric field used to achieve this effect derives from using electric scalar waves. Energy going in the direction of propagation is more convergent and I suppose it attempts to go back into the infinitely small toroidal center of the zero-point vortex just as water tries to find its course donwhill. With the over-simplification, the possibility of contacts with realities beyond 3 spatial and 1 time-forward dimensions was “normalized.” Something similar happened with the dismissal of the negative square root solution of the Klein-Gordon equation and to a few other counter-intuitive (non-classical) but probably valid proposals in physics. As Dr. Scott Virden Anderson mentions in his “Putting Subtle Energies on the Scientific Map” QUATERNIONS (associated with the loss of commutation algebraic and geometric properties and with autopoietic or self- organizing and self-maintaining systems) may be used to describe the first levels of subtle energy (in between the physical and higher realms). Also, even more complex algebras (like octonions and sedenions) may also be appropriate to represent still higher/deeper subtle realms. Thomas Bearden understanding about what could be called “pure” scalar waves is that they exist in time. These would not be equivalent to the longitudinal waves which we have also been calling “scalar.” Bearden’s scalar waves would be represented in the time axis but not in the space axis. I’d say that they would perhaps be situated in a universal frequency matrix (and this reminds me of some of the non-local information matrix as per the (Quantum Hologram Theory of Consciousness). Their effects would not be a few times faster than C (like Weyl’s understandng of longitudinal scalar waves) but instant, in my view perhaps due to instant resonance. Could these scalar waves also be correctly considered the key connective component of Kozirev’s theory about torsion waves-fields, instantly connecting places in the universe where entropy increases with places where it decreases (as physicist Claude Swanson explains in his book “The Synchronized Universe”)? Extra information Scalar waves in Xen qabbalah scalar waves create the geometry in Liquid-Crystal Plasma and give it consciousness which is the reason why plasma based lifeforms can be created, this also explains black goo. The electric that goes through morphogenetic fields as explained by the electric universe theory in Xen qabbalah and this electric is actually scalar waves, and these scalar waves radiate out like spheres from the kugleblits UPA infinite tetrahedron grid superstring(Kugleblits are black holes made out of light, light is just xen energy vibrating), these black holes actually have negative volume meaning there volume is probably outside of its body and void(void+singularity+ethereal(xen energy+nubilus energy)) is inside of them and scalar waves radiating from them can explain Nassim's feedback from the void, scalar waves do not travel faster than light because they travel at the speed of light through the singularity meaning they can go anywhere and seem like there infinitely fast. (morphogenetic fields are made out of light and sound) Sources subtle energy what are scalar waves? exonews scalar waves what might they be? Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog